


Tomorrow, We'll Change The World

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [27]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, C.W, Chance Meetings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Healing, Living Together, M/M, Slavery, Strangers to Lovers, Team as Family, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Sergio a toujours vécu sa vie en fuyant la Garde avec son groupe. Mais il arrive un moment où il ne peut plus courir et doit se rendre pour le bien-être de sa famille.Iker et lui se font attraper.Comme des esclaves.Être vendu.Peu importe ce qui arrive, il fera tout pour retrouver son ami.





	Tomorrow, We'll Change The World

**Thème : Surnaturel**

Sergio court. Bordel. Il court. Mais il en a marre de courir. Il est si fatigué. Ses jambes et ses poumons sont en feu, chaque pas supplémentaire est un supplice. Tout autour de lui, ses amis essayent de leur mieux de suivre la cadence. Ils savent tous le destin qui les attend s'il s'arrêtent.

Au fur et à mesure, une idée germe dans son esprit. La pire qu'il ait jamais eue. Mais aussi la meilleure. Ils ne vont pas s'en sortir comme ça, ils finiront par tous se faire capturer.

Se sacrifier.

Étonnamment, en pensant qu'il le fait pour tous les autres, ça ne le dérange pas tant que ça. Tant pis s'il perd sa dignité, tant pis s'il perd ses droits en tant qu'humain, tant pis s'il finit violé, tabassé, _vendu_. Si c'est pour eux.

Il sait qu'ils se sentent tous pareils. C'est normal après ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble sûrement. Leur survie. Plus de vingts ans passés à fuir. Et aujourd'hui ça se finit seulement pour lui.

— Continuez sans moi.

— Déconne pas ! On va pas t'abandonner !

— Je m'en fous ! On s'en sortira jamais si on reste tous ensemble. C'est pour ça que je me sacrifie. Alors barrez-vous.

— Non !

Isco pousse un cri déchirant qui se répercute sur chacun d'entre eux. Il en a des frissons. Sentiment qui le pousserait presque à rester mais il doit se montrer plus fort que ça. Álvaro et Jan, les deux seuls alphas, ont du mal à rester calme mais, d'un regard, il les fait taire.

— J'irai avec lui.

Il se retourne et écarquille les yeux en voyant Iker s'avancer vers lui.

— Non ! Alors là, je refuse.

— Moi je refuse que tu y ailles seul.

Ils se jaugent, yeux dans les yeux, aucun ne semble vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Au loin, il peut déjà entendre leurs poursuivants qui grignotent leur avance. Il n'a pas le choix.

— D'accord.

Le reste du groupe les regarde et la scène prend une tournure plus émotionnelle, émouvante que prévu. Lui et Iker, qui ont toujours dirigé l'équipe, prenant les meilleures décisions, et qui aujourd'hui se sacrifient pour elle.

— Allez-y.

Avant de se retourner, il échange un dernier regard avec James et Jesse, les priant de reprendre le flambeau. Isco se fait finalement emmener par Ben, leur bêta, Christian et Julian qui ont l'air d'avoir du mal à retenir leurs larmes.

Laissés seuls, un petit rire ironique leur échappe alors qu'ils réalisent à quel point la situation est merdique pour eux. Plus de tours de passe-passe, plus d'échappatoires. Non, cette fois, ils y sont vraiment.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que je me voyais finir.

— Moi non plus, Iker, mais ... ce n'est pas beau ? Se sacrifier pour eux.

— Si. Tant qu'eux sont en sécurité, je m'en fous du reste.

Ils échangent un sourire, se comprenant.   
Et gardent ce sourire même quand la Garde les rattrape et leur passe les menottes aux poignets. Même lorsqu'ils sont dépossédés de leurs affaires et biens personnels. Même lorsqu'ils sont foutus sur une étale, au milieu d'autres omegas comme eux, à attendre un acheteur, marqués au fer rouge.

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Sergio s'est bien douté qu'on ne le vendrait pas tout de suite. Après tout, s'il est amené à un client juste après sa capture, son premier réflexe serait de fuir de nouveau.

Et la Garde, réseau trafiquant d'omegas célèbre, ne peut pas permettre de vendre d'aussi mauvaises marchandises pas vrai ?

Alors lui et Iker se font tanner. Torturer. Pour bien leur faire comprendre ce qui les attend si jamais ils tentent de s'enfuir. Sa peau qui n'a pas été trop marquée malgré sa vie de fugitif se couvre de plusieurs nouvelles cicatrices.

Des traces de fouet, des coupures, des morsures et griffures. La seule chose qu'ils ont le « droit » de préserver c'est leur cou, lieu où siégera la marque d'appartenance. Bien sûr, cela rebuterait un alpha de poser ses pattes sur un qui n'a plus une apparente liberté.

Abusé physiquement, sexuellement. Son mental reste intact ou quasiment. Il en vient presque à se détester, à détester son corps pour être aussi sensible, aussi faible. Le pire vient avec ses chaleurs.

Mais il finit par se calmer. Il finit par arrêter de s'en vouloir, ce serait trop facile. Il ne peut pas renier ce qu'il est. Bien que cela ne définisse pas qui il est, ça reste une part de lui. Se haïr c'est aller dans le sens de leurs tortionnaires qui prennent un malin plaisir à les rabaisser, les traîner plus bas que Terre.

Un feu brûle en lui, dans ses yeux, et ne s'éteint pas. Il est soulagé de voir que ce même feu brille dans les yeux d'Iker. Pas encore éteint non plus. La douleur, la fatigue, rien n'aura raison d'eux.

Ils se _battent_.   
Ils se battent pour préserver qui ils sont.

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Traîné sur le marché pour la deuxième fois, Sergio jette un coup d'œil au jeune qui est à côté de lui, étonnamment calme. Ses yeux bleus le distinguent du reste de la foule, il est argentin apparemment.

Iker a dû rester dans une des salles de soumission et il regrette grandement sa présence qui le calme toujours malgré tout. Il est par contre heureux d'être à l'air libre.

Ces salles de soumission sont de grandes pièces sombres avec plusieurs tables de torture à l'intérieur. Les omegas sont attachés un à un à une table. Ainsi, la peur est décuplée; il suffit qu'un seul soit nerveux pour que ses phéromones le transmettent à l'atmosphère. Torturés parfois en même temps, parfois les uns après les autres. Un vrai enfer.

Leandro – l'argentin – parle peu, est très calme, docile, intelligent en fait.   
Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a subi mais ses cicatrices parlent pour lui.

Exposés comme des bêtes, quasi nus sur une scène à attendre. Il se surprend à rêver. Il se surprend à penser au passé, sa jeunesse. Les rares moments heureux qu'il a pu vivre sans être pourchassé.

Sa première fois. Un alpha jeune et inexpérimenté comme lui, aux jolis yeux bleus. Qui l'a marqué mais pas assez. Il a gardé une légère trace, peu visible et peu odorante. Mais il aime passer sa main dessus.

En se rappelant de tous ces jours paisibles, il se dit qu'il aurait tant aimé appartenir à cet autre qui avait été si doux, si prévenant. Attentif. _Amoureux_.

Ces jours-là lui manquent.

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Ça a commencé comme toutes les autres oppressions. Une dégradation d'image. La réputation des omegas de plus en plus piétinée, mis à mal. Et cela a été fait si doucement que personne ne s'en est vraiment rendu compte.

Jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop sérieux pour être ignoré. Des gouvernements qui ont commencé à élire de lois contre les omegas, refrénant leur droit à la parole, leurs pensées, leurs droits. Des stéréotypes explosant.

Bien sûr, à certains endroits, ces idées ont vite disparues, dégagées par un peuple qui s'était décidé égalitaire. Mais dans la majorité du monde ...

Avec la mise en évidence de la « faiblesse » de rang qu'avaient les omegas, certains ont commencé à être capturés, vendus.   
Aux yeux et nez de tous. Tout le monde était au courant, ils ont juste fait semblant de le voir.

Puis, les réseaux ont pris plus d'ampleur. Omegas capturés en pleine rue, chassés. Utilisés pour la reproduction et seulement la reproduction. Puis jetés comme de vulgaires objets parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Des objets.

Ce sont des humains. Des humains autant que tout le reste de la population mais qui ont fini par perdre leur valeur. _Pourquoi_ ? Les alphas ont été ensuite mis en avant, ce qui n'a jamais été très dur vu qu'ils faisaient déjà partie de l'élite des pays.

Avec la situation allant de mal en pis, il n'y eu bientôt presque plus d'omega en liberté. Ou en tout cas non chassé, en fuite, courant désespérément pour sa vie.

Au-delà de tout ça, un espoir subsiste. Espoir qui pourrait s'avérer mirage. Celui de pays encore libres, pour tous. Mais la question se pose alors. Ces pays, mythe ou réalité ?

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Sergio a du mal à compter les jours. Ses cernes se sont un peu creusés. Leandro est devenu une personne indéniablement digne de confiance. Ils s'en sortent à peu près, eux-deux et Iker.

Encore un jour où il est amené sur le marché. Avec ses amis cette fois. Il sent le regard des alphas et betas. Des _gens_. Qui passent et le scrutent, le détaillent, le mettent à nu sans même le connaître !

La rage est en lui. Elle bouillonne aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours. Il enfonce ses ongles dans sa main jusqu'au sang pour avoir le contrôle. Il est pareil à un esclave, il ne se trompe pas. Lui qui croyait pourtant que l'histoire, le passé, avait appris aux hommes leurs erreurs.

Mais non. Un mal-être est ancré en lui. Après tout, même sans le vouloir, il a été dépossédé de quelque chose.

Des tas de phéromones flottent dans l'air, venant d'alphas ravis d'affirmer leur supériorité. Et, au milieu de tout ça, quelque chose de familier. Il plisse le nez, sûr d'avoir déjà senti cette odeur quelque part. Où ?

Ses yeux parcourent la foule frénétiquement, ne s'arrêtant presque sur personne. Jusqu'à rencontrer une paire d'iris bleu qui le fait frissonner. L'inconnu le détaille avec étonnement. Pendant quelques instants, il n'y a plus qu'eux, yeux dans les yeux.

Puis il se détourne, presque gêné de l'insistance. Mais cela ne suffit pas puisque l'étranger vient s'approcher du stand de la Garde. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le gérant, ce dernier s'avance vers eux.

D'un geste nerveux, il prend la main de Iker.

— J'ai peur.

Ses craintes sont avérées. Puisqu'il est détaché de ses chaînes et traîné plus loin. Ses yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'il s'en rend compte. Il vient d'être acheté. Bordel. Il se débat, il se débat le plus possible.

Il ne se soucie pas de tout ce qu'il appris, de ces longues leçons lui disant qu'il vaut mieux se soumettre plutôt que de se rebeller. Que cela ne change jamais rien à sa condition. Mais il s'en fout. Il tente d'attraper de nouveau la main de son ami.

— Iker ! Iker ! Non, lâchez-moi putain !

Leurs doigts s'effleurent. Mais se manquent de peu. Non. Pas sans lui. Il refuse de laisser son camarade ici.

— Sese ! Sese, je-

Il n'entend rien de plus puisqu'une seringue est plantée dans son cou et qu'il s'évanouit vite.

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

À son réveil, Sergio est dans une chambre, changé. La pièce est étonnamment grande. Sur le bord de son lit, il y a Leandro qui le regarde d'un air nerveux. Soudain, il se rappelle de tout ce qui s'est passé.

— Iker ? Où est-ce qu'il est ?

— Encore là-bas. On s'est fait achetés, tu te souviens ?

— Merde. Merde.

Il lâche échapper un gémissement alors qu'il enfouit son visage au creux de ses mains. Il a échoué. Il a toujours eu pour mission de protéger les siens et maintenant, à cause de lui, Iker est encore dans la merde.

— Je ne pense pas que notre acheteur nous veuille du mal. Je crois qu'il est intéressé par toi.

— Mais il t'a acheté ?

— Je suis un cadeau, 'Gio. Un cadeau pour un de ses amis.

L'argentin se lève et parcoure la pièce rapidement, passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'air totalement vaincu, défait. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— J'ai ... j'ai toujours accepté ma situation tu sais ? Mais je n'en peux plus. J'ai du mal à tout gérer. Je ne suis même plus maître de moi-même. On est des objets. C'est pas normal ! Pourquoi notre monde est-il aussi tordu ?

La peine du plus jeune se fait ressentir dans l'air et il se lève pour le prendre dans ses bras, ayant l'habitude de le faire avec James ou Julian quand ces deux-là se sentaient mal.

— Ça va aller, Leo. On s'en sortira pas vrai ? Même si tu es offert, ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tu vas ... tu vas ...

Il n'arrive même pas à finir sa phrase. Leandro esquisse un sourire timide à son encontre.

— Merci. Je crois qu'on va devoir aller à la rencontre de notre acheteur, qui qu'il soit.

— C'est vrai.

Il se relève, ses jambes tremblent un peu. Mais le feu en lui ravive son courage et sa volonté. Il ira au devant des dangers, il en est décidé.

Bon. La maison est immense. Il ne s'y est vraiment pas attendu. Ils se perdent deux fois avant d'atteindre le salon. Et, en arrivant là-bas, il se rend compte de son erreur. Ce n'est pas une maison, c'est une villa.

— Tu es réveillé.

Le même inconnu que tout à l'heure, assis sur un canapé, le regardant tendrement. Il se contente d'acquiescer.

— Leandro, est-ce que tu es prêt à partir ?

Il lance un regard désespéré à l'argentin, ne voulant pas rester seul, mais ce dernier se contente d'hausser les épaules.

— Je suppose.

— Bien. Je te présente Leo, il te mènera jusqu'à la maison de Paulo qui deviendra ton propriétaire à partir de maintenant.

Un homme un peu plus petit arrive à ce moment pour embarquer son seul (et dernier) ami. Il fronce les sourcils, ses sens épuisés de confronter autant d'alphas en si peu de temps.

Leandro lui offre une dernière étreinte avant de partir avec un petit sourire triste. Ils ne savent même pas s'ils se reverront. Tout comme il ne sait pas s'il reverra un jour Iker ou son groupe. La réalisation le frappe durement et le laisse engourdi.

— Je m'appelle Gerard Piqué.

Et tu m'appartiens. Ou quelque genre du genre ? Il se mure dans un mutisme qui semble amuser son interlocuteur.

— Tu ne réponds pas ?

— Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu vas m'y forcer ?

Gerard lâche un grognement insatisfait et se lève alors du canapé pour s'approcher de lui. Il est surpris de ne voir aucune colère dans ses yeux, juste du désarroi. La main de l'alpha se pose sur sa joue. Avec _tendresse_.

— S'il te plaît. Je veux juste te connaître.

Il frissonne. Son choc est d'autant plus grand quand il sent son corps réagir positivement aux supplications de l'autre homme.

— Sergio. Sergio Ramos.

Le visage du plus grand s'illumine.

— Je ne te veux aucun mal, d'accord ? Je veux prendre soin de toi. Je veux te connaître. Je veux t'aimer.

C'est murmuré tel une promesse.

Au fond de lui, il se déteste d'avoir le cœur soulevé par ces mots.

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Aujourd'hui, Iker n'a pas été choisi par Gerard.  
Parce qu'il n'a pas de chance.

Lui aussi, comme Sergio, a décidé de se sacrifier pour le groupe, a été prêt à y laisser sa vie, a refusé que son ami soit seul.

Il a vu son "Sese" se faire emmener loin de lui et Leandro être pris peu de temps après par la même personne. Il a maudit le destin de ne pas l'avoir envoyé avec eux.

Il ne sait pas que ce qui attend ses deux camarades est loin du cauchemar d'ici, des mille et une souffrances infligées. Pour être honnête, il leur souhaite totalement. Il veut qu'ils survivent. Tout comme leur groupe.

Il n'est pas idiot. Il a compris qu'il ne les reverra probablement jamais. Tout comme il ne reverra pas leur groupe.

Il y avait les deux Christian, Isco, Ben, Álvaro, Jan, Julian, Moïse, James, Jesse et Sergio. Ils ont vécu des jours plus qu'heureux ensemble. Il grave ce souvenir-là dans sa tête, ces moments de joie. La seule chose qui le fait tenir à travers l'enfer qu'il traverse.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se retrouve totalement _seul_.

Il sait qu'il finira probablement violé et engrossé contre son gré.  
Mais, le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est qu'il sait également qu'il ne peut rien y faire.

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

— Pour que tu ne sois pas surpris, sache qu'il y a plusieurs personnes qui vivent dans cette maison ou, au moins, viennent souvent.

— Cette propriété est tienne ?

— Oui. Je la tiens de mes parents qui ...

Sergio déteste ce sentiment mais il est bien trop intéressé par Gerard. Sentant que c'est un sujet sensible, il pose sa main sur son bras.

— Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si c'est difficile.

— Désolé. Désolé, je n'ai pas envie que tu aies l'impression que je ne te fasse pas confiance ou quelque chose du genre.

Et pourtant il aurait toutes les raisons de. Ils se sont rencontrés il y a à peine plus de deux heures. Ils s'entendent étonnamment bien.

— Pas grave. Donc, ces personnes qui logent ici ?

— Il y a actuellement trois couples dans mon entourage. Antoine et Paul, Dele et Eric, Matthijs et Frenkie. Tu ne devrais pas trop les croiser mais ils sont gentils, ne t'en fais pas.

Il ne pose pas la question qui lui brûle les lèvres. Est-ce que ces couples ne dérangent personne ? Est-ce qu'ils concernent un omega à chaque fois ?

— Il y a un autre omega ici pas couplé, il s'appelle Ousmane. Il a une chambre pas loin de la tienne si tu veux aller le voir. Deux betas : Samuel et Raphaël. Quatre alphas : Cristiano, Marcus, Luis et David.

— Cela fait pas mal de monde.

Il se mord la lèvre, se sentant inquiet. L'omega en lui a déjà pleinement confiance en Gerard mais sa part humaine, en revanche, reste méfiante.

— Ils ne seront pas toujours présents. Ils ont leurs propres maisons après tout; ils aiment juste squatter la mienne.

Le silence s'établit légèrement entre eux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

— Tu ne devrais pas décider ? Je t'appartiens.

La douleur dans les yeux de Gerard le fige un instant. Il se sent coupable. Ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute, on lui a appris à être comme ça. Sur la défensive. Et avoir été acheté, c'est avoir perdu la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux; sa liberté.

Il ne veut pas blesser son hôte, il apprécie même sa compagnie. C'est juste qu'à cet instant précis, il se sent comme un oiseau aux ailes brisées. Ses ongles déchirent une fois de plus sa paume de main, refaisant couler du sang.

L'alpha le sent immédiatement et prend sa blessure pour l'examiner de plus près, les lèvres pincées. Aussitôt, il est emmené dans une pièce adjacente où il se fait soigner. Quand Piqué a finit, il s'écarte, mettant une distance plus que marquée entre eux.

— Je comprends tu sais ? On t'a fait des choses horribles. Je t'ai acheté, bon dieu. Tu es un être humain. Je sais qu'on t'a privé de tes droits et de ta liberté. C'est pour ça que je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu es en colère contre moi.

Ensuite Gerard se détourne et s'en va, le laissant seul, avec un sentiment de culpabilité bien trop fort. Il sait qu'il doit faire un effort. Il ne peut pas laisser les choses aller dans ce sens-là. C'est pour ça qu'il se retrouve devant la porte du plus grand.

Au moment où il s'apprête à frapper, elle s'ouvre dans un claquement, le faisant tomber au sol sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce qui vient de se passer. Un alpha.

— Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

— Non, je ... ça va.

Mais déjà, Piqué est proche d'eux, grognant contre le garçon dont il ne connaît pas le nom, pour l'avoir blessé. L'inconnu, qui semble bien plus jeune, se ratatine un peu.

— Marcus ...

Un avertissement sévère flotte dans l'air et il se sent obligé de prendre Gerard dans ses bras pour le calmer, offrant un sourire désolé au dénommé qui le remercie d'un hochement de tête avant de filer.

— _Geri_. Je vais bien, okay ? Je vais bien.

Le surnom s'est échappé tout seul de ses lèvres. Son hôte passe un bras possessif autour de sa taille et c'est un geste pour lequel il ne se sent pas mal à l'aise. Au contraire, il aimerait se glisser davantage dans l'étreinte comme si-

— Merde. Je me suis laissé emporter, désolé.

Le plus grand se recule et il pousse un gémissement de mécontentement, manquant sa chaleur. Avant de se rendre compte de la situation et de rougir.

— Tu devrais plutôt t'excuser auprès de Marcus. Tu lui as fait peur.

— C'est de ta faute. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Eh bien ...

Il se racle la gorge.

— Je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'accompagner pour une promenade ?

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Leandro ne s'est pas attendu à grand-chose. Il a été vendu après tout. Lui n'a pas eu l'esprit noble comme Sergio ou Iker, non. Lui, il s'est fait sacrifié par ses amis qui l'ont abandonné à la merci de la Garde.

Il a déjà eu plusieurs clients à satisfaire. Mais il a toujours fini par revenir au marché. Il en a trop vu pour sa courte vie. Il s'est résigné en silence à ne jamais sortir de ce trafic. Perdant espoir lentement.

Alors que les mains de Paulo sont sur ses hanches et que ce dernier s'enfonce plus profondément en lui, il ne peut que laisser échapper un gémissement de désespoir. Il a connu des personnes insatiables mais celui-ci atteint des sommets.

Il jouit pour la sixième fois, se sentant fiévreux et fatigué. Le rythme devient dur à suivre. Quand sa vue se trouble, il sait qu'il ne va pas tenir davantage. L'autre argentin doit le sentir faiblir puisqu'il ralentit ses coups jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Il n'a jamais connu d'acheteur aussi attentionné et prévenant à son égard. Il suppose que tout serait mieux si son amant n'était pas en rut.

Dybala se retire de lui et il laisse échapper un soupir tremblant, s'effondrant sur le lit. L'alpha ne tarde pas avant de venir contre lui, le plaquant avec possessivité contre son torse.

— Désolé, j'ai été dur pas vrai ?

Il hausse les épaules, sans savoir s'il peut donner son avis ou non. Il opte pour quelque chose de neutre.

— Tu as profité de ton cadeau.

— Et qu'est-ce que _Leo_ pense de tout ça ?

— Il pense que six fois c'était peut-être un peu trop d'un coup.

Paulo laisse échapper un petit rire amusé et heureux qui sonne un peu trop beau à ses oreilles. Choyé, protégé, il se sent si bien dans ses bras. Pour la première fois.

— Je te promets qu'on n'ira plus aussi loin, corazón.

L'autre argentin embrasse avec douceur son cou, qu'il n'a pas marqué par respect même si au fond Leandro aimerait qu'il le fasse, puis ses lèvres.

— Tu me fais me sentir important.

C'est un murmure. Il est si incertain, si marqué par les épreuves qu'il a traversées ...

— C'est parce que tu l'es.

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Les jours passent et Sergio s'habitue de plus en plus à Gerard, au point de vouloir, d'avoir besoin de sa présence autour. Cela le rend moins nerveux. L'un comme l'autre, ils se font un effet positif.

Il a appris à connaître l'entourage de son hôte. Certains sont même devenus ses amis. Il a aussi fait ses recherches, Iker a été acheté, il n'est plus au marché. Il a failli paniquer quand il a vu ça.

Son hôte a été celui qui a réussi à le calmer même si cela été dur. À deux doigts de la crise de nerfs et de panique. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le sauver. Il se sent inutile, un chef raté. Cette sensation ne parvient pas à le quitter.

Au fur à mesure, ils se sont confiés l'un à l'autre. Lui sur sa vie de fugitif dès son jeune âge, son groupe qui a toujours été tout pour lui. Piqué sur ses amis qui l'ont aidé, la mort tragique de ses parents.

Des petits bouts de vie. Ils se découvrent. Gerard a arrêté d'essayer de le séduire et de gagner désespérément ses affections en lui offrant toute sorte de choses. À la place, il lui a juré de retrouver ses amis et ils passent du temps à se découvrir, se connaître.

Mais il pense beaucoup à sa bande. Et à Iker, son pauvre Iker. Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Ne pas savoir l'angoisse beaucoup.

Encore un matin. Il se réveille dans le lit de l'alpha étant donné que ses cauchemars l'ont empêché de dormir seul. La place à côté de lui est froide. Il se lève pour aller déjeuner. Samuel est là, baillant, des cernes sous les yeux. À ses côtés, il y a David.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ?

— J'aurais pu. Si Cris n'avait pas été si bruyant. Je ne sais pas qui il s'est trouvé mais il est apparemment à la hauteur de ses attentes puisqu'ils ont duré toute la nuit !

— Il a ramené un omega ?

David lève un sourcil en posant la question. Il ne peut pas vraiment dire grand-chose, il aime bien Cristiano mais ne le connaît pas assez.

— C'est rare ?

— Plus que rare ! Habituellement il s'est toujours trouvé des excuses. Le travail entre autre. Ou alors il s'est débrouillé pour assouvir ses envies ailleurs.

— Donc ce qui est rare c'est qu'il amène quelqu'un à la maison ?

— Exactement.

Il se retrouve presque curieux pour le coup. Qui est cet omega si intéressant pour que le plus âgé ait pris la peine de le ramener ? Il sait que ça ne le regarde pas vraiment.

— Je suis sur une nouvelle piste pour Iker. C'est assez récent, si j'arrive à en tirer quelque chose, je te redis, d'accord, Sese ?

David est celui qui s'est proposé pour partir à la recherche de son ami à travers le réseau. Grâce à lui, il a de l'espoir. Si jamais il le retrouve ...

— Merci beaucoup.

— C'est normal.

— Vous savez où est Gerard ?

— Il est parti voir Marcus puisqu'il n'est pas rentré hier à la villa. Il était un peu inquiet puis il avait des choses à lui demander.

Il acquiesce.

— Tu sais, Geri est très attaché à toi. Et tu sembles aussi l'être. Parfois, quand de telles occasions se présentent, il faut les saisir. Alors n'hésite pas trop sur votre relation.

Il ne sait quoi répondre aux paroles de Samuel alors il se contente d'hocher la tête et de sortir de table. Il traîne vers les quartiers résidentiels avant de se décider à retourner à sa chambre. C'est là qu'il se fige. Parce qu'au milieu du couloir, une silhouette familière lui fait face.

— James ?!

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Jesse soupire. Lui et James ont eu un plan. Ils essayaient de trouver des personnes qui résidaient dans la maison où était Sergio, faisaient connaissance, s'y infiltraient et sortaient leur ami de là.

Alors comment est-ce que leur plan a-t-il autant foiré ? C'est ce qu'il se demande alors qu'il est nu, dans le lit de Marcus Rashford.

James a disparu alors qu'ils cherchaient des renseignements. Laissé seul sur le marché, il a un peu craint pour sa liberté mais son tempérament de feu l'a fait se jeter à l'avant du danger. Là où il a rencontré Marcus, un alpha.

Et ils ont fait connaissance. Ou plus si affinité. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, quelque chose chez le plus jeune l'attire. Et là, blotti dans ses bras, il ne regrette pas du tout sa soirée. Même si il ne s'est pas approché du but du tout.

James et lui ont eu très vite cette idée. Il a été ensuite dur de convaincre le reste de l'équipe de partir. Ils ont laissé Ben à la tête. Ils savent qu'en tant que beta, il sera le seul assez rationnel, à pouvoir balancer entre les alphas et omegas.

Un téléphone vibre dans le fond. Il sait que ce n'est pas le sien puisqu'il a pris le soin de le mettre en silencieux. Il récupère l'objet. C'est un appel de Gerard. Il ne sait pas qui est cette personne mais en voyant son amant toujours endormi, il décide de répondre.

—_ Allô ? Marcus, est-ce que tu pourrais-_

— Désolé, ce n'est pas Marcus. Il dort là.

— _D'accord. Okay. Est-ce que tu peux venir m'ouvrir s'il te plaît ?_

— J'arrive.

Il récupère un caleçon et un t-shirt qui traîne sur le sol (pas forcément siens d'ailleurs) avant de se dépêcher d'aller jusqu'à la porte.

Gerard est un homme grand, ce qui le frappe chez lui c'est ses yeux bleus. C'est un alpha, il le sent immédiatement. Mais l'autre chose qu'il remarque avec un peu plus de mal, c'est son odeur. Il a des effluves de ... Sergio ?

— Tu ... euh ... ton nom ?

La situation est gênante. Pour eux deux.

— Jesse.

— Je suppose que tu es la raison pour laquelle Marcus est rentré chez lui au lieu de revenir ?

Il rougit légèrement, ne sentant aucune animosité dans la voix du plus âgé, seulement de la curiosité.

— Oui, je ... désolé ?

— Ce n'est pas une chose pour laquelle tu devrais t'excuser.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que Marcus débarque dans le salon et vient l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour.

— Hey, sweetheart.

— Salut Rashy.

Cela prend encore quelques minutes au plus jeune pour se rendre compte de la présence de Gerard au sein de la pièce.

— Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Ger' ?

— Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien, ce qui est le cas apparemment. Pense juste à prévenir la prochaine fois, Dele et Raphaël étaient inquiets.

— Merde, j'avais ... j'avais totalement oublié.

— Pas grave. Par contre, j'aurais besoin que tu reviennes assez vite à la maison ?

Son alpha laisse échapper un gémissement plaintif en le regardant avec insistance. Il comprend assez vite qu'il ne veut pas le laisser seul. Cette pensée le réchauffe de l'intérieur.

— Tu peux emmener Jesse si tu veux tu sais ?

— C'est vrai ?

— Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, tu sembles tenir beaucoup à lui.

Bien que ce soit gênant qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, cela lui fait aussi plaisir. Il aime vraiment beaucoup Marcus.  
Et il semble que ... qu'il se soit rapproché de son objectif sans même en avoir fait exprès.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Ce qui compte c'est le sourire éclatant de son partenaire alors qu'il glisse sa main dans la sienne.

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Retrouver James a été un choc. Sergio lui a posé plein de questions jusqu'à être au courant de l'entière situation et être assuré que, oui, leur groupe va bien.

— Et donc, tu es avec Cristiano ?

— Q-Quoi ? Ça se sent tant que ça ?

Il rit devant la gêne évidente du plus jeune.

— Tu sors de sa chambre idiot.

— Oh, euh, je ... oui. C'est vrai. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un ... comme lui.

— Comme lui ?

L'autre omega bafouille deux-trois mots sans réussir à former une phrase correcte.

— Tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

James hésite quelques instants, toujours trop rouge pour que ce soit sa couleur normale de peau, avant d'acquiescer, un peu timide. Il hoche la tête, comprenant la situation un peu trop bien.

— Bon, on évitera de lui parler du plan. Habituellement, il vaut mieux être honnête mais là il risque de mal le prendre. De penser que tu l'as utilisé.

— Quoi ?! Mais je ne ferais jamais-

— Je sais. On le sait tous les deux. Cependant, lui, qui te connaît depuis une nuit, est-ce qu'il va te croire ?

Son ami baisse les yeux douloureusement, voulant sûrement avoir plus confiance envers son amant. Il ne peut pas vraiment le blâmer.

— Tu ne veux pas repartir d'ici, Sese ? Tu ne vas pas retourner avec notre groupe ?

Il hésite.

— Je ne sais pas. On a besoin de retrouver Iker aussi et je ... j'ai du mal à me résoudre à abandonner Geri.

— Je vois. On ne se connaît pas alors ?

— Non.

Son camarade lui offre un dernier regard avant de se détourner rapidement pour retourner dans la chambre, comme si de rien n'était. À son tour, il se dirige vers le salon, calme. Ils ont commencé un jeu dangereux. Un qui pourrait bien se retourner contre eux et ça ne le rassure pas du tout.

— Alors, tu as vu l'omega de Cristiano ?

David l'observe avec curiosité, sa tasse de café toujours à la main. Il tousse un instant de stupeur, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

— Vaguement, vaguement. Pourquoi ?

— Tu le connais ?

Il se fige, surpris. Avant de se rappeler que ses sentiments, actuellement la peur, peuvent se faire sentir dans l'air s'il ne se maîtrise pas un minimum.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu aurais pu le voir à la Garde s'il avait été retenu ou même pendant la fuite.

— Ah, je vois.

Il s'apprête à répondre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Il s'apaise en sentant Gerard qui arrive. Marcus est avec lui mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Un omega. C'est très familier ... Jesse ?

— Bon retour ! déclare Samuel, arrivant dans le salon à cet instant précis. Tiens ? Vous avez un invité ?

— Mon omega. Il s'appelle Jesse.

— Tout ça fait de sacrés coïncidences quand même.

La vérité que souligne David passe heureusement inaperçue. Son cœur court un marathon. Honnêtement, il est très mal à l'aise. Toute cette situation met ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Son hôte semble penser autrement.

— Est-ce que ça te dérange, Gio ? Je sais que ça peut être difficile de s'accoutumer à d'autres présences aussi rapidement.

Il offre un sourire forcé pour s'excuser et se rue dans la chambre. Là-bas, il s'allonge sur le lit et ferme les yeux. James a dû lui aussi sentir l'arrivée de Jesse. Au moins, ils ne sont pas perdus. Cela le rassure sans trop le faire. Il a toujours dû veiller sur eux comme un grand-frère.

Non.

C'est leur grand-frère.

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Durant toute leur vie de fugitifs, ils avaient aussi eu des moments de tranquillité. Et là, seul sur un trop grand lit, Sergio arrive à s'en rappeler de plusieurs. Un finit par s'imposer et défiler sous ses yeux.

Le ciel est lumineux, rempli d'étoiles. Le toit est un peu froid contre son dos mais ce n'est pas si grave, il est heureux d'être là. C'est un spectacle qu'il n'aurait pas aimé rater même s'il a dû se glisser par sa fenêtre et a failli tomber deux fois.

Il tourne la tête. Iker à sa droite contemple lui aussi les astres, la lumière se reflète dans ses yeux. C'est joli. Tellement de non-dits flottent entre eux, cela ne les dérange pas vraiment. Ce sont des promesses silencieuses.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ?

Il n'a pas retenu la question qui a glissée hors de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas la peine de.

— Plus tard ? Genre quand on arrêtera de fuir ?

— Ouais, si ... si on arrive à trouver ces pays dont tout le monde parle. Où on sera libres.

— Ce serait génial de vivre avec vous tous sans fuir. Mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Un métier ? Ça me semble a des années lumières de nos préoccupations. Et toi ?

Il sourit doucement. Il était sûr que son ami dirait quelque chose comme ça. Parce qu'en vérité il pense la même chose. C'est dur d'avoir autant d'espoir. Ils sont dans un monde où il vaut mieux être réaliste sous peine de ne pas survivre très longtemps.

— La même. Vous êtes la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux. Si jamais un jour on trouve ces pays, je n'irai là-bas que si je suis sûr que vous me suivez.

— Toujours.

Ils rient doucement, leur son perdure quelque secondes avant de disparaître dans le vide et les ténèbres de la nuit. La main de son camarade se glisse dans la sienne.

— Tu ne devrais pas prendre autant de décisions seul. Je suis censé être plus âgé.

— Le plus âgé mais genre t'as un an de plus, dis pas de conneries. On est des omegas déjà, c'est rare qu'on soit à la tête de quelque chose !

— Parce que maintenant tu fais dans l'auto-dérision ?

Ils échangent un regard ironique avant qu'Iker ne reprenne la parole.

— Mais tu es définitivement une forte tête, Sese. Rien à voir avec ton sexe. Juste un leader naturel. Même Álvaro et Jan le reconnaissent sans un doute.

Il est ému un petit peu. Très conscient de lui-même et du rôle qu'il a eu à jouer au sein du groupe. Mais il n'a jamais été seul.

— Toi aussi. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Je ne suis pas si fort que ça. Tu m'as aidé à prendre les bonnes décisions, toujours.

— Sese ...

— Tu sais que c'est vrai. On est là l'un pour l'autre, non ? Si tu disparais, je viendrais toujours te chercher, d'accord ?

Et brille entre eux, une étoile filante. Trop de promesses encore une fois, trop de bla bla. Ils sont sensibles, c'est vrai, mais ils ne se changeraient pour rien au monde. La confiance règne entre eux. C'est calme et doux.

— Pareil.

Il se permet de se rapprocher de son ami et de se glisser contre lui. Il a un peu froid, la chaleur de leurs deux corps combinée le réchauffe un peu. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, ils parcourent la même route. Son compagnon pour cette nuit lui embrasse doucement les cheveux.

— Je ferais tout pour vous protéger, Sese. Tout. **Même me sacrifier.**

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Quand Sergio se réveille, les larmes inondent ses yeux. Sa poitrine est lourde et il suffoque. La sensation de blâme revient et l'étouffe de l'intérieur. Il est un si mauvais chef. Il a laissé Iker s'embarquer avec lui et maintenant dieu seul sait ce qu'il subit.

De longs sanglots sortent de sa gorge et l'enraye. La porte s'ouvre dans le fond mais il ne l'entend même pas, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

— Sese, hé, Sese. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Gerard s'assied à côté de lui sur le bord du lit, pose sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer avec douceur ses larmes.

— Mi ángel, parle-moi.

— J-je ... je suis un échec ... je m-mets tout le monde ... en danger. Iker est ... Iker est ...

Sa voix est hachée, il a du mal à parler. C'est si douloureux. L'alpha continue de le conforter en déposant des baisers tendres le long de son visage, en évitant soigneusement ses lèvres. Il se demande si il utilise ses phéromones sur lui puisqu'il se sent mieux depuis qu'il est là.

— Je sais, ángel, je sais. Je te promets que je le retrouverai et te le ramènerai. Je te les ramènerai tous. Je vous protégerai.

Il ne peut empêcher le soupir de contentement qui quitte ses lèvres devant les caresses du plus âgé.

— Geri ... a-alpha ...

Sa poitrine se tord alors qu'il observe les prunelles du-dit s'enflammer doucement, prenant une teinte presque dorée. Possessif.

— Prends-moi, murmure-t-il en un souffle.

— Tu es sûr de toi ?

— Oui. Oui, oui, s'il te plaît.

Le bleu si calme se trouble et s'assombrit de désir. Il laisse le plus grand mener et s'abandonne à ses mains expertes qui savent où aller. Ils s'embrassent beaucoup. Il se met à aimer grandement ça et se sent déçu de ne pas l'avoir testé plus tôt.

Gerard trace les marques sur son corps, les cicatrices. Embrasse chacune d'entre elles, faisant rougir Sergio par la proximité et l'intimité que cela installe entre eux.

Il aime laisser ses mains parcourir le torse musclé de son désormais amant. Il n'est pas si mal gaulé lui-même. Les combats, la course, la vie de rue l'a endurci. Même si être à la Garde l'a fait perdre un peu de poids, sa forme d'antan est clairement visible et pas si loin que ça.

Les yeux de son compagnon ne le quittent jamais vraiment, observant chacune des expressions qu'il fait, chaque gémissement, chaque soupir. Pour sa part, il se contente aussi de cette douce mélodie provenant de son hôte.

Les doigts de ce dernier viennent d'ailleurs se présenter à son entrée déjà bien lubrifiée. Un doigt, deux, puis trois. Ils passent un peu trop facilement et ça fait du bien. Un sentiment familier.

Toute cette scène est familière. La façon dont l'alpha le regarde, son torse juste au-dessus du sien, la prise forte sur ses hanches ... il l'a déjà vécu. Il se demande si Gerard se sent pareil ? Il n'a pas le temps de beaucoup se questionner.

Déjà, l'alpha se présente à son entrée et le pénètre avec soin, sans trop le brusquer. Et ça le frustre honnêtement. Il a besoin d'être bousculé, complété. Vite. Il a besoin de sentir le plus âgé en lui.

— Accélère, Geri !

Mais le-dit ne lui obéit pas, continuant une ascension lente, bien trop soucieux de ne pas trop le blessé. Ce n'est que quand le plus grand est enfoncé entièrement que les coups de reins deviennent plus brutaux, plus sauvages.

Il est maltraité et pas tellement. Sa prostate est visée assez vite. Il peut sentir le nœud de son compagnon se former au fur et à mesure de leurs allées et venues.

— Mien ... mon _omega_ ...

Son amant a lâché quelques grognements possessif, le prenant avec un désir et une passion folle. Soudain, il le sent. Il en a besoin. Il se perd au plus profond des limbes du plaisir et sa nature prend le dessus. Il doit ... il doit.

— Marque-moi.

Gerard n'a aucune hésitation et vient mordre son cou alors qu'ils atteignent tous les deux leur apogée. Il sent le liquide le remplir et son corps l'absorber avec empressement, le faisant gémir. Ce ne serait peut-être pas le moment pour avoir un enfant mais il n'y avait pas pensé du tout.

Son côté omega, lui, est ravi. Des enfants. De beaux enfants à chérir et protéger. À voir grandir en lui. Il le veut tellement. Il veut porter les enfants de son alpha.

Le nœud met une trentaine de minutes avant de se défaire. Trente minutes passées blotti dans les bras de son hôte qui le garde niché contre lui. Il ne se plaint pas. Ils ne parlent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent enfin se dégager l'un de l'autre.

— Je suis désolé, Sergio. Je t'ai privé de ta liberté. Merde. Putain. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas-

— Non. Je suis heureux d'être tien ... ne m'abandonne juste pas, s'il te plaît ?

Il se sent vulnérable. À nu. La descente est compliquée, son orgasme semble toujours trop présent. En le voyant ainsi, le plus âgé a un éclat qui traverse ses yeux et vient le prendre dans ses bras avec force.

— Bien sûr que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Comment est-ce que je le pourrais ? Je pensais juste ne pas être à la hauteur. Ne pas te mériter.

— Ne pas me mériter ? Bordel, Geri, est-ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusqu'ici ? Si tu ne me mérites pas, aucun alpha ne le fait.

Il se recule un peu, posant sa main sur la joue de son amant, dans un geste semblable à celui que ce dernier a fait pour lui quelques temps plus tôt.

— Sese, je t-

— Les gars ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur Iker !

L'irruption de David dans la chambre interrompt brusquement le moment et il rougit en se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle il est. L'arrivant grimace.

— Je vous laisse vous changer mais venez vite s'il vous plaît.

Quand la porte est fermée, il laisse échapper un long soupir. 

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

De retour au salon, Sergio est toujours un peu gêné d'avoir été surpris. Il sait qu'il empeste l'odeur de Gerard, ce qui est carrément logique vu qu'il vient d'être marqué. Jesse et James lui jettent un regard interloqué.

Le reste de l'assistance ne dit rien. Il ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'ils ne remarquent rien ou juste par respect. Mais il en est soulagé en tout cas. David a déployé une grande map numérique de la ville sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Leo est de retour et se tient dans un coin de la pièce, un garçon à la peau dorée avec lui.

Leandro est aussi ici. Ils échangent un sourire. Il y a quelque chose de différent avec lui mais cela a peut-être avoir avec l'inconnu, Paolo il se rappelle, près de lui.

Tout le monde est réuni en cercle. Une certaine nervosité flotte dans l'air mais l'entrée de son amant calme l'atmosphère. Ce dernier prend place près de lui, en soutien. Ce ne sera sûrement pas agréable à attendre.

— J'ai trouvé Iker. Il est dans la propriété au nord de la ville, la plus grande.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, il est sûr d'avoir déjà entendu des choses à propos de cet endroit. Sombre. Les rumeurs se répandaient entre les omegas et même à la Garde. Craint par tous.

— Vous l'avez sans doute déjà compris. C'est la propriété de Zinedine Zidane.

— Qui est-il ?

— Le propriétaire d'un grand réseau très influent. Il a des centaines d'hommes de main. Beaucoup sont prêts à travailler pour lui, rien que pour la renommée que cela peut apporter.

Des frissons parcourent son épiderme. Pourquoi un si puissant réseau a-t-il besoin d'omegas ? Il a peur de la réponse. Mais sa question doit se lire dans ses yeux puisque Leo s'avance pour répondre.

— J'ai mené des recherches plus approfondies pour savoir la nature exacte du trafic. Je me suis infiltré-

— En réalité, c'est un on. On s'est infiltrés. Mais les soupçons sont fondés et les rumeurs n'ont été qu'à demi démenties.

C'est le seul garçon duquel il ne connaît pas le nom qui a repris la parole. Le regard de Leo ne trompe pas, un fort désaccord y brûle.

— Excuse-moi, est-ce que je peux avoir ton nom ? finit-il par demander.

— Ah oui, pardon. Je suis Neymar ! Tu peux m'appeler Ney si tu veux. Enfin si Leo ne s'en sent pas trop jaloux !

— Ney ... bon. Ils se servent essentiellement des omegas pour tester des choses. Torture, poison, drogue. Si un a assez de chance, il passe dans la maison privée où il aura droit à des expériences moins dangereuses et sera gardé dans le but de procréer en masse.

Drogue ? Il en a déjà vu plusieurs passer. Des drogues du violeur améliorées, des qui déclenche les chaleurs ou en reproduise les effets ... Iker ... son pauvre Iker ... qu'est-ce qu'il a subi ?

Puis, l'idée le frappe brutalement. Il chancelle presque et doit se retenir à la table pour calmer ses vertiges. Et si son ami était déjà mort ? Son estomac se retourne. Les promesses flottent dans sa tête. S'il arrive trop tard, il ne se le pardonnera jamais.

— On doit aller là-bas, on doit le sauver.

Son corps brûle d'un feu ardent. Détermination. Sauver l'un des siens. À l'arrière, il sent James et Jesse se crisper, ressentant le besoin de répondre à l'appel, de lui obéir. Il a été chef trop longtemps.

— On ne peut pas foncer dans le tas juste comme ça ! Tu ne connais pas la puissance de cet homme. Y aller sans plan c'est un suicide.

— Peut-être. Mais j'y vais quand même. Maintenant. Pas question qu'Iker reste là-bas une seconde de plus.

Ils se défient du regard, lui et Leo. Il ne se soucie pas de son avis et c'est sûrement totalement inconscient de sa part mais il ne peut pas l'ignorer. Il ne peut juste pas.

— Ecoute. Je m'en fous si vous voulez pas me suivre, je m'en branle totalement, okay ? Je veux juste- je dois le sauver. Je dois- je dois y aller. Je ne peux pas-

— Non.

Gerard, qui avait été si silencieux depuis le début, a haussé la voix avec force. Il le sent au plus profond de lui. Désobéir à son alpha. Il laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur, ce qui adoucit immédiatement son hôte qui vient le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

— Pardonne-moi, Sese, je ne voulais pas user ma voix sur toi, pardon. Amor, on doit prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir. On va le sauver, je te promets, mais je ne veux pas te perdre aussi.

Il n'arrive pas à parler. Lessivé, il regagne juste la chambre, ignorant les appels des autres membres du groupe. Il se sent trahi par lui-même. Il n'a jamais voulu être résumé à son sexe et pourtant il ne peut pas résister à plus fort que lui.

Il se glisse par la fenêtre dehors. Il s'essaye à la prise pour accéder au toit. Il a un peu de mal, il sent sa main le piquer un peu mais il réussit à monter. Ensuite, il s'allonge, ferme les yeux. Se sentant proche de son lui d'autrefois, d'Iker.

Accepter que les choses ne seront plus comme avant. Il ne peut plus agir comme chef puisque, évidemment, ici ce n'est pas chez lui et il n'a aucun pouvoir. À cette pensée, sa morsure le brûle. Se lier ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est lié à Piqué ? Il a ressenti cette connexion, ce pouvoir. Cette tendresse, cet ... amour. Amour c'est vrai. Il rit un peu.

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Quand Sergio se réveille, parce qu'il s'est endormi, la nuit est tombée. Les étoiles brillent au-dessus de sa tête et il reconnaît quelques-unes qu'Iker lui a appris. La nostalgie le submerge. Une bouffée de tristesse.

La constellation du Taureau flotte juste en face de lui. Le signe astrologique de son ami. Lui est bélier mais le plus vieux lui a aussi permis de le reconnaître parmi la multitude d'astres qui flottent dans le ciel.

Il trace du bout de ses doigts l'amas.

— Le Taureau ? Tu t'y connais en astronomie ?

Il acquiesce sans tourner la tête, laissant Gerard s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans oser pour autant le toucher.

— Iker m'a appris à reconnaître les douze signes du zodiaque. C'est le sien.

— Ecoute, Sergio, je-

— Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Comme il n'a aucune réponse, il finit par se retourner vers son interlocuteur qui le regarde avec douceur, semblant chercher les bons mots.

— Tu as du te sentir faible parce que tu étais incapable de me désobéir à cet instant. Je t'ai dit, je t'ai volé ta liberté. Je m'en excuse, ángel. Encore.

— Ne laisse pas la conversation aller dans ce sens. À quoi ça sert ? Tu vas encore dire que ce n'est pas grave si je t'en veux et partir. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi, Sergio Ramos ?

Yeux dans les yeux. Il se noie presque dans le bleu océan si profond, si tendre. De la concerne pour lui. Du choix. Il est vraiment écouté et pris en compte. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour se sentir un peu mieux.

— Je veux ... je veux libérer Iker. Récupérer mon groupe. Entier.

L'alpha acquiesce, bien que ses prunelles possèdent un peu de tristesse, de regret. Il lui adresse un petit sourire.

— Et puis après, j'aimerais rester avec toi si tu veux bien.

Gerard a l'air surpris un instant mais se ressaisit vite et vient le serrer fort dans ses bras. Bonheur qui flotte dans sa poitrine.

— J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi.

— Je t'ai laissé me marquer imbécile. Bien sûr que je veux de toi.

— Il y a juste quelque chose qui m'a intrigué. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais tu m'es ... familier ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà été avec toi.

Il passe sa main sur sa marque, rêveur.

— Dans la petite chambre. Tu m'as dit que tu étais nerveux parce que tu avais peur de me faire mal. Tu as embrassé ma tempe, juste là, et mes lèvres plusieurs fois.

— Et tu m'as dit que tu rêverais de t'enfuir de ce monde. Avec moi.

Quand leurs regards se rencontrent de nouveau, ils n'hésitent pas et viennent s'embrasser avec passion. L'échange les laisse hagard, à bout de souffle, et il pose ses deux mains sur son visage.

— Tu étais ma première fois. Ma marque.

— Je t'aime, 'Gio.

Des mots doux, murmurés dans le vent.

— Moi aussi je t'aime Geri.

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Sergio marche dans le couloir avec incertitude, hésitation. Enfin c'est comment il se sent. Il s'efforce d'avoir l'air assuré et met de la volonté dans chacun de ses pas. Il s'est fait le plus discret possible. À sa droite, Isco et Julian ont un air sérieux sur le visage, imperturbable.

Ils entendent des cris. Partout. Des omegas qui souffrent et c'est presque insoutenable. Mais il a ses plus vieux alliés avec lui alors il peut le supporter. Ils ont tenu à venir. Il a été un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir revoir leur groupe mais leur beta lui a avoué qu'ils étaient encore méfiants.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment leur en vouloir.

James et Jesse les rejoignent enfin, trousseau de clés en main, sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Ils ne veulent pas penser au « après » évidemment. Avec les révélations, leur passé, le pourquoi du comment ils étaient arrivés dans les bras de Cristiano et Marcus est arrivé à l'oreille de ces derniers.

Et, malheureusement, bien qu'il aurait préféré avoir tort. Les deux alphas l'ont assez mal pris, se sont disputés avec leurs omégas et ne leur ont même pas parlé avant leur départ.

Ils ont choisi de s'infiltrer dans le domaine après avoir observé les horaires, les tours des gardes et la présence ou non du chef des lieux. C'est douloureux mais leur Iker est passé dans la maison privée. Récemment par contre. Bien qu'il ne sache pas la définition exacte du « récemment » pour Leo.

Ils ont décidé d'y aller. Leur sexe secondaire leur a permit de passer sans trop de difficulté. Gerard a eu du mal à le laisser partir, surtout qu'ils ont dû camoufler sa marque. Ses grognements possessifs résonnent encore à ses oreilles.

Il déverrouille la porte. C'est l'heure de vérité. Il est le premier à pénétrer dans la salle, c'est lui qui l'a voulu et cela s'est imposé naturellement en tant que leader.

Iker est assis dans un coin de la pièce recroquevillé, il lève les yeux quand la porte s'ouvre, une expression de crainte sur le visage. Il se précipite vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et c'est là qu'il remarque que le plus âgé tient son ventre rond.

— Sese ... Sese ... tu es là.

— Oui. Oui, mi estrella. Je suis venu te chercher. Pardonne-moi d'avoir tardé. Pardon. Le cauchemar est fini.

— Oui ... oui.

Les autres membres du groupe arrivent et serrent contre eux leur aîné, content de le revoir. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Il se demande s'il pourra jamais rendre ce qui a été volé à son ami et s'en vent encore et toujours.

— L'enfant ? Est-ce que tu as ...

Iker, yeux brillant de larmes et de douleur, secoue frénétiquement la tête avant de fixer son ventre.

— J-Je ... l'ai perdu. C'est mieux comme ça. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il aille avec eux. Je n'aurais pas voulu ... je ... je ...

Iker s'effondre en des sanglots brisés dans les bras de Jesse. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas, récupère son téléphone et le contact de David pour leur sortie.

— Tout va bien ?

— Iker est récupéré mais il est ... brisé. On a besoin de l'évacuation.

— OK. Je vous envoie Ney, il va vous capter et vous mener à nous. Revenez à l'entrée arrière du deuxième bâtiment.

Il raccroche. D'un signe de tête, il indique à son groupe de le suivre et s'avance, toujours premier. Il guette les passages, se faufile dans les ombres. Il serait sûrement prêt à se laisser capturer pour les faire filer.

Enfin, leur porte de sortie est visible. Neymar se tient là, seul, un air sombre sur le visage. De base, Leo était avec lui mais il a beau scruter les alentours il ne voit pas l'alpha. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là ?

— Où est Leo ?

— Parti en urgence. Il s'est fait tiré dessus. Dépêchez vous qu'on se casse d'ici.

Il ne faut pas leur dire deux fois. Il s'inquiète de l'état du blessé mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Il ne s'autorise à souffler qu'une fois qu'ils sont dans une voiture s'en allant loin, très loin de la propriété.

Revoir la villa de son amant lui fait du bien. Il descend de la voiture en premier et Gerard accoure presque pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassent avec ferveur. Une, deux, trois fois.

— J'ai eu peur, 'Gio. Ne fais plus jamais ça.

— Pardon, Geri. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le faire. Je suis de retour à la maison.

— Quand j'ai vu qu'on devait emmener Leo en civière à l'hôpital, j'ai cru ... je ne savais même pas si on allait te retrouver.

— En civière ? Oh. Tout est de ma faute.

C'est grave apparemment. Plus grave que ce qu'il ne pensait. Où s'est-il fait tiré dessus ? Une zone vitale ? Son hôte lui offre un sourire.

— Ta faute ? Ce ne sera jamais le cas, ángel. Tu n'as jamais choisi d'été mis là-bas ou de te faire acheter. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi je t'aime mais-

— Sergio. Tu as besoin de te reposer là tout de suite. Le groupe va prendre soin d'Iker mais je ne suis pas dupe. Tu n'as pas dormi ces derniers jours, pas vrai ? Alors c'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant. Une sieste.

Il a vraiment pensé que son compagnon n'avait pas remarqué. Lui sortant de leur lit le soir, inquiet et incapable de se calmer. Se promenant dans l'immense propriété parfois jusqu'à l'aube.

La poigne forte de Gerard le rassure et le réconforte. Il n'a pas le temps de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Iker qu'ils sont déjà sortis de la pièce.

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Cristiano est fier. C'est l'un de ses défauts, il le sait. De temps à autre, cela peut ressortir comme un avantage dans leur monde. Pour étouffer les autres alphas, les empêcher de convoiter ce qui est sien. Mais il sait que ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

Être blessé à l'orgueil le pousse immédiatement à la colère, l'amertume. James l'a-t-il attiré, séduit, uniquement pour retrouver Sergio ? Au fond de lui, ça sonne faux parce que, de ce qu'il a pu voir de l'autre garçon, ce dernier n'est pas comme ça, aussi manipulateur.

Il n'y songe pas tout de suite, souffrant. Il s'éloigne de son amant, le rejette presque, l'ignore puisque cela semble moins douloureux. Mais il regrette de ne pas le saluer, le prendre dans ses bras, avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille.

Marcus vient le voir, juste après son départ, un sourire ironique aux lèvres parce qu'il sait comment il se sent.

— Tu aurais dû le faire.

— Tu ne crois que je ne le sais pas ? Bordel. Tu dois le regretter aussi.

Un grognement passe sa gorge.

— On les reverra. Ils nous reviendront.

— Je ne sais pas. Ils sont avec leur groupe, qu'est-ce qui les empêcherait de partir de nouveau ?

— Rien.

Il hausse un sourcil. L'autre alpha plus jeune ne sourit plus, se contentant d'un air condescendant.

— À part nos liens. Ils sont nôtres, Cris. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il ferme les yeux. La journée se passe dans un flou horrible. Bientôt, Leo est ramené par Samuel, Matthijs et Frenkie. Il pâlit et déchante vite.

— Mat, Liefde, calme toi. Tu ne pouvais rien faire.

— Si, Frenk'. J'aurais pu ... j'aurais pu ... il s'est pris une balle à ma place merde! Je suis faible. Trop. Et ils ne sont même pas encore revenus, je-

— Matthijs ! Arrête de t'en vouloir bon sang ! C'est lui qui a choisi de te protéger, c'est pas toi qui lui a tiré dessus !

Il n'entend même pas la querelle des amoureux. Il observe juste son plus vieux rival et ami être remonté en civière, le visage pâle. Neymar n'est pas à ses côtés et ce doit être un déchirement pour lui.

Il se rend compte du plus évident. Bien sûr.

Quand James rentre dans la villa, il a un air dévasté sur le visage, les yeux rougis et la mâchoire serrée bien qu'Iker soit juste derrière lui. Alors que les personnes se retrouvent autour d'eux, il ne peut détacher ses yeux de l'omega. Le sien.

Une barrière cède et il se dépêche de venir le prendre dans ses bras. Contre lui, le plus jeune se laisse aller et pleure encore à gros sanglots, épuisé. Il embrasse son visage. Les moindres recoins.

— Cris ... Cris ... j'ai eu si peur. Tu n'étais pas là et je ne pouvais que penser. Qu'y penser. Que si tu ne voulais pas me revoir, que si tu m'en voulais encore, je ne voulais pas revenir. Et Iker, notre Iker, il a ...

— Chut, amor. Tu n'y es pas. Bien sûr que je veux te revoir, je t'aime. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru. Mais je sais que je me trompe. Pardonne-moi.

— Non, je ... je t'aime. Je t'aime. Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

Dans ses bras, son compagnon cesse doucement de trembler. Il caresse, distrait, la marque sur son cou. Marque qu'il a faite et qui déclare son appartenance. Un bouclier, il espère. Pour que le colombien ne subisse jamais rien.

— Tu n'auras plus jamais à fuir nulle part. A te cacher. Je t'offrirais une maison, un foyer, une famille. Tout ce que tu veux, amor. Je veux te protéger.

Pour James, la proposition sonne bonne à ses oreilles. Réconfortante. Une perspective, un avenir. Mais ce ne sera jamais assez, il le sait. Au nom de tous les rêves qu'ils ont eu peur de dire à voix haute, lui et ses amis. Un rêve de liberté, de monde normal.

Est-ce qu'il faut être si réaliste ? Se conformer ? Accepter que, parfois, on n'est pas totalement maître de son destin ou du moins sous l'influence de choses dont on ne peut pas décider ? Inconfortable. Il est visionnaire. Il voit plus loin. Il porte tous les espoirs.

Cristiano le garde dans ses bras puis l'embrasse profondément et ils restent comme ça. Pensant à l'avenir.

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Sergio vient souvent le voir. Il pleure.   
Iker ne veut pas le voir comme ça.

Mais tous les membres de son groupe sont pareils.

Il n'y a que David qu'il accepte de voir, toujours.

Il le fait sourire. Rire. Pleurer. Il sait l'écouter et lui parler, le calmer.

Il lui fait ressentir ... de nouveau. Se sentir humain. Se sentir normal.

Être une personne qui a des droits et des rêves. Il se sent presque comme s'il pouvait vivre.

Ne plus être une chose qu'on utilise pour le sexe. Il en a subi beaucoup.

Des hommes utilisant son corps. Les coups de reins. Ses ongles qui s'enfoncent dans ses paumes de mains ou ses mains qui serrent les draps à se péter les jointures.

Non il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il l'a fait. L'a regretté.

Pas le fait de s'être sacrifié pour son groupe non. Le fait d'être encore en vie, de ne pas être déjà mort. 

Il l'est à l'intérieur.

David le fait avoir des émotions. De nouveau.

L'illumine de l'intérieur. Il est son héros, il le sait. Il doit beaucoup à tellement de gens.

Peut-il encore trouver le bonheur ?

Parce qu'il le sent à nouveau. Cette partie qu'il pensait morte. Son cœur. Amour.

Est-ce qu'il ... est-ce qu'il ... guérit ?

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Sergio a un quotidien tranquille, un peu trop. Passer du temps près de Gerard, parler avec les autres membres de son groupe, rendre visite à Iker et, de temps en temps, aller voir Leo à l'hôpital. Pas tant pour lui mais plus pour accompagner son compagnon.

Le blessé va bien car il a surtout eu une récupération difficile mais le plus dur est derrière lui à présent. Il se souviendra toujours de l'expression dévastée de Neymar puis du soulagement. L'amour sans aucune doute.

Jesse et James semblent s'être rabibochés avec leurs partenaires, ce qui le rend heureux pour eux aussi. Les tensions ont disparu, le quotidien est agréable. Mais. Il y a toujours un "mais". Sa soif d'aventure et de liberté ne se tarit jamais.

Il ne peut pas partir. Il est retenu ici. Il se demande si c'est ce que veut son groupe qui commence doucement à prendre ses aises dans la maison. Les revoir tous est un soulagement. Ils s'intègrent même peut-être trop bien à la villa.

Leandro et lui parlent, de temps en temps, quand ils se voient. Ils parlent de beaucoup de choses. Ils parlent de rêves, de ces pays qu'on dirait libres. Il n'ose aborder le sujet avec personne d'autre. 

Il se dirige vers la chambre de Iker mais ce dernier n'y est pas. Il le trouve dans le jardin, aux côtés de David. Il ne les interrompt pas, rien que pour le sourire sur leurs lèvres. Il n'a plus vu son ami si heureux.

C'est magique. Il laisse l'alpha le guérir, l'aider, puisque c'est un rôle qu'il ne peut évidemment pas tenir. Il se sent trop coupable. Il ne sait pas s'ils arriveront un jour à s'entendre de nouveau, il espère. En attendant ce jour, il continuera de contempler les étoiles, seul, se remémorant de tout ce qu'il y a derrière eux.

Au loin, il entend des cris et des claquements de porte un peu violents. Sa curiosité le fait s'avancer doucement vers le salon. Où il écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Et de terreur. Une rafale de balles le frôle de peu.

Il se plaque contre le mur, respiration tremblante. Bordel de merde. Ce sont les hommes de Zidane ? Ils sont venus récupérer Iker ? Il refuse. Il mord sa lèvre furieusement, faisant le compte des gens qu'il y avait au salon tout à l'heure quand il est passé.

Isco, Cristiano, Ben, Paulo, Dele, Frenkie, Raphaël.

Là, il n'y a qu'un homme armé lourdement. Cela lui semble trop peu. Mais il ne sait même pas s'ils ont des armes eux. Il n'arrive à voir personne. Sont-ils cachés ? Morts ? Son cerveau tourne à plein régime et il voit finalement le couteau de cuisine à ses pieds.

Ce devrait le faire. Ce ne sera pas son premier meurtre et sûrement pas son dernier.

Il agrippe fermement son arme improvisée et se faufile plus près de l'attaquant. Il croise alors le regard effaré de Frenkie qui tient dans ses bras Dele qui grimace, compressant sa cuisse d'où coule du sang.

Il ne tient pas compte de leur réticence ou de leurs avertissements. Quelqu'un doit bien le faire. Gerard, Leo, Leandro et Neymar sont à l'hôpital et il n'arrive pas à sentir les autres qui doivent être quelque part dans la maison.

Il est dans le dos de l'inconnu, ce qui est une bonne chance. Un geste simple. L'attraper par derrière, lui bloquer les bras et lui plonger le couteau dans la carotide. Facile.

Il attend encore quelques secondes, calmant sa respiration le plus possible. Ses sens sont aux aguets. Il se jette sur l'ennemi, l'immobilisant comme prévu avant de laisser la lame s'enfoncer dans la chair. Il prend le temps de la planter profondément, creusant sans hésiter dans le cou de sa victime, avant de la retirer et laisser le sang couler.

Son adversaire agonise un instant au sol, se tenant le cou, mais finit par rendre l'âme, incapable de stopper l'effusion. Il lâche alors son arme, passant une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant alors qu'il se rend compte que du rouge a coulé sur lui aussi.

C'est à ce moment que Cristiano et Paulo débarque avec Eric, Matthijs, Marcus, Álvaro et Jan. Il comprend alors qu'ils ont été chercher les alphas pour se battre. Bien qu'il n'y en ait pas eu besoin, c'était un bon plan.

Eric pâlit en voyant l'état de Dele et se précipite vers lui. L'omega lui offre un petit sourire dépité, fatigué.

— Bordel, Del' ! 

— Ça va, Diet. Je suis en vie.

Eric enlace avec fermeté Dele, difficilement satisfait par cette excuse.

— Delboy ...

— Je sais, Eric, je sais. 

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Quand Gerard rentre, ils ont fini de nettoyer le salon (bien qu'ils n'ont pas pu réparer les meubles comme la table basse en verre qui s'est entièrement brisée), ont laissé Dele (et Eric bien sûr) aux ambulanciers, et se sont débarrassés du corps après s'être assuré que c'était un homme de main de Zidane (tatouage dans le cou).

Le propriétaire des lieux s'inquiète rapidement en le voyant, ce qui est compréhensible. Il n'a pas eu le temps de prendre une douche et a encore du sang sur lui.

— 'Gio, tu ...

— C'est pas le mien. 

L'alpha acquiesce mais ils n'ont pas le temps d'en discuter plus en détail puisque son compagnon se fait happer par Cristiano, Marcus et Raphaël qui semblent pressés de parler avec lui.

Il se contente de s'étirer un peu et de saluer tous ceux de retour de l'hôpital, notamment Leo, enfin sorti, auquel Neymar est accroché.

— Bon retour.

— Merci.

Leandro le jauge de haut en bas, haussant un sourcil.

— Tu vas bien ?

— J'ai connu des jours meilleurs mais ça va.

— Tu étais impressionnant là-bas.

Il se tourne vers Frenkie qui le jauge avec un sourire de remerciement. Il acquiesce sans plus. Le plus jeune argentin leur lance un regard curieux.

— C'est Sergio qui a tué l'intrus. Par derrière, couteau dans la carotide. Si facilement.

— Il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Je ne savais pas où étaient les autres mais il ne fallait pas les mettre en danger.

— Incroyable.

Il pivote pour regarder Leo qui l'observe, mi-surpris, mi-amusé, semblant se rendre compte de quelque chose.

— Quoi ?

— Tu penses exactement comme Geri. C'est une bonne chose. Mais je ne sais pas si ça va nous aider pour la suite.

— La suite ?

— Il n'y avait qu'une personne pas vrai ? C'était juste un éclaireur. Pour avertir. La prochaine fois, il reviendra avec des centaines d'hommes trois fois plus armés. 

Il grimace. Ce n'était pas prévu ça. Jesse et James arrivent en furie dans le salon et saisit chacun un de ses bras.

— On vous l'emprunte.

Pas le temps de protester.

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Ils se posent dans le jardin où Iker et David ne sont plus. Puis Sergio attend que l'un des deux commencent à parler. Evidemment. Jesse commence à parler, un air bien trop sérieux sur le visage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si ... si on te disait qu'on allait partir ?

Un sourire doux prend place sur ses lèvres. Il jette un coup d'œil aux deux plus jeunes qui semblent attendre une réponse comme une sentence. Avec peur.

— Après tout vous êtes vraiment comme mes enfants, vous. Vous partez à la conquête de ces pays dits libres ?

— Oui.

Il baisse les yeux. Il n'a même pas besoin de réfléchir, la réponse est gravée en lui. Elle est restée la même tout ce temps.

— Je viendrais avec vous.

— Quoi ?! Mais, Sergio, on ne peut pas te demander ça ! Tu ne peux pas juste ... tu as des gens que tu aimes ici. Tu as ton alpha. C'est ta maison.

Si simple. Le feu en lui brûle avec ferveur. Ce sont des choses qu'il regrettera c'est sûr. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important à ses yeux.

— Non, tu as tort. Ici, j'ai des gens que j'aime, mon alpha, c'est vrai, mais vous êtes ma famille. Je ne vous laisserais jamais derrière. Geri le sait, c'est le risque qu'il a pris en me voulant. Le risque que je parte.

— C'est fou. Trop fou, Sese.

Il se rapproche des deux autres omegas et leur caresse la joue avec tendresse, se sentant à sa place. 

— Je me suis toujours demandé si vous finiriez pas vouloir partir ou si vous alliez vouloir rester ici. J'ai pensé ... que cela ne nous ressemblait pas de rester. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, on devrait aller trouver cette vie qu'on a toujours cherché.

— Sese ...

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

Gerard le rejoint plus tard dans la nuit, un air peu heureux sur le visage. Ils font l'amour avec plus de passion que jamais. Les coups de reins sont délicieux et Sergio se laisse aller avec le flot, laissant son amant le diriger.

Quand il atteint son apothéose, son alpha ne met pas beaucoup de temps avant de le rejoindre et il gémit en sentant le liquide le remplir, voulant se dégager et éviter tout risque. Mais quelque chose l'en empêche, un grognement.

— Mien. À force, tu finiras par porter mes enfants.

Il lâche un autre gémissement, la possession présente dans la voix du plus âgé le rend toujours toute chose. Il le veut tellement. Il veut exaucer les souhaits de son compagnon. Avoir autant d'enfants qu'il le désire.

— Oui ... mon alpha ...

Yeux bleus qui rencontre les yeux marrons. La douceur après l'ébat. Ils se détachent et son amant le garde dans ses bras. Il sait qu'il doit évoquer le sujet mais c'est délicat, il a du mal à y penser.

Adieu, au revoir. Il n'a jamais été bon pour ces choses là. Quitter son amour est un crève-cœur mais il ne pourra jamais laisser son groupe s'en aller sans lui.

— Tu sais que si mon équipe part, je la suis ?

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux devant le silence obstiné du plus grand qui se contente de l'observer avec une tendresse infinie.

— Dis quelque chose ! Piqué ! Je t'en prie ...

— Non.

Gerard caresse sa joue délicatement avant de prendre soin d'embrasser son front avec légèreté. Il lui semble même que l'étreinte autour de lui se desserre.

— Je t'aime, mi ángel, vraiment, mais je sais ... je sais que je dois te laisser partir.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux. Il ne peut presque rien dire d'autre. Sa gorge est si serrée. Son alpha l'a compris, a compris que, parfois, peu importe à quel point on aimait quelqu'un, il fallait le laisser partir si c'est ce qu'il voulait. Ils échangent un baiser qui lui semble froid. Mouillé. Au goût de sel.

— Tu es mon premier amour et le dernier. Merci pour tout, Geri.

Son compagnon souffle avant de lui adresser un sourire triste, essuyant les dernières larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux. Comme des étoiles.

— Non, merci à toi pour ce doux rêve, 'Gio. 

⛓️  
––  
⛓️

La voiture prête, les documents arrangés, ils partent pour un voyage dont ils ne reviendront sûrement pas. Tout leur itinéraire a été donné, Cristiano, Marcus et David viennent avec eux après tout.

Sergio n'arrive pas à regarder son compagnon dans les yeux, c'est trop dur. Il fixe le sol à la recherche de ses mots pour finir par se racler la gorge. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Ils ont déjà fait leurs au-revoir.

— Je vais partir.

Il se retourne, se faisant violence pour qu'aucune larme ne s'échappe de ses yeux. Il n'arrive pas à imaginer son futur à présent.   
Il est surpris quand Gerard agrippe son bras fermement.

— Non.

Il n'a pas le temps de protester puisque le plus grand le tire vers lui et vient embrasser avec force ses lèvres. Inlassablement. Alimentant le feu en lui. Feu de volonté, de détermination mais désormais également feu de passion, d'amour.

Quand son amour le lâche, il a du mal à respirer. Il sait que si son alpha lui demande de rester, il le fera. Il ne doit pas mais il le fera. Parce que la vie qui lui est proposée ici est d'une certaine manière tout ce qu'il a voulu; un foyer, une maison, de la sécurité, une famille.

Il a rêvé d'indépendance mais aussi de protection. Il se sent presque coupable de tant aimer la liberté et d'emmener avec lui tout son groupe, Iker, qui est encore si fragile. Ils sont tous derrière lui, avec lui, ils marchent vers leurs rêves, prêts à les réaliser. Ils sont l'espoir de tous les omegas. Et si ça ne marche pas, pour une fois, ils ont un endroit où retourner.

Sa maison. Parce que Gerard y est. Parce que c'est là où ils ont pu être heureux, enfin. Et son amant le regarde avec calme et tendresse, le même regard qu'il lui a adressé à leur première rencontre mais finalement le regard qu'il lui porte toujours. Il s'en rend compte juste maintenant. Ils s'aiment. Plus que tout au monde.

— Non. Je viens avec toi.

**« Et ils parlent tout bas de choses qui, demain, feront trembler le monde. »**

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous êtes parvenus jusqu'ici, déjà, bravo. C'est un très long os, que dire à part que j'étais inspirée ? 😂 J'ai adoré l'écrire, honnêtement, même si ça m'a pris tout mon temps ! ^-^ J'espère que vous avez aimé hein ? 13 000 mots bon sang !


End file.
